


It Would Hurt Her

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt that I found on an old springkink prompt list -> Batman, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn: hurt/comfort, longing - She wished sometimes that she could kill the sadistic clown and free Harley from him, but she knew it would hurt her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Would Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt that I found on an old springkink prompt list -> Batman, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn: hurt/comfort, longing - She wished sometimes that she could kill the sadistic clown and free Harley from him, but she knew it would hurt her.

It would hurt her. 

There are many reasons why she hasn’t taken out the Joker yet. One is that he would find a way to completely destroy her if he found out her plans. And the other reason is Harley. 

As much as she wants to take out the annoying clown, she knows that it would hurt Harley if the deed was done too soon and by her own hand. She would have to bid her time and wait for the day that someone else would take out the stupid clown.

Perhaps it is a childish notion, to let the other woman into her heart. But she has done so and now Harley is there to stay whether she knows it or not. She will do her damnedest to watch over her as best she can.

So all she will do for now, is provide a safe place for Harley lay her head down at night when she felt that she needed to get away from her boss, her partner, and soothe her tears away under the shaded darkness of her beloved plants.

All the while making plans in her head for the inevitable day that someone would be fool enough to take out the Joker completely and be there to comfort Harley when it happened.


End file.
